User talk:Googleaarex/Old1
Current ~ Old 1 ~ Old 2 ~ Old 3 ~ Old 4 CAUTION! DO NOT MESSAGE! Welcome Hi, welcome to Googology Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Googleaarex page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ace45954 (Talk) 00:15, April 18, 2012 Googleaarex 20:21, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Ace45954. What is tritri? I don't know Aarex 20:05, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Numbers Hi there. You've been making a lot of pages lately. Where are you getting these numbers? FB100Z • talk • 02:53, July 16, 2012 (UTC) TOO MANY PAGES! Aarex (talk) 13:15, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :Beg your pardon? FB100Z • talk • 18:21, July 16, 2012 (UTC) What is Tritri? Tritri is 3^3^3^...3^3^3 (125 trillion 3^'s). Congrats for getting a mention on Sbiis' site :) FB100Z • talk • 00:17, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Wrong. The answer is 3^3^3^...3^3^3 (3^3^3 3^'s). Aarex (talk) 19:29, February 17, 2013 (UTC) A question Is a \(\sqrtn{a^{n}} = a\) ? Aarex (talk) 19:23, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, but only for \(a > 0\). For example, \(\sqrt2{(-4)^2} = \sqrt2{16} = 4 \neq -4\), since the radical operator always returns a positive value. FB100Z • talk • 20:23, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Category:Numbers by Aarex Tiaokhiao has been nominated for deletion Hello, I have nominated Category:Numbers by Aarex Tiaokhiao for deletion, because no page has been added to it for about 3 weeks. If the category is kept being empty for 4 more days, it may be deleted. -- I want more 08:00, March 18, 2013 (UTC) I created a aarex number page (Second Gongulus), so no delete. Aarex (talk) 00:03, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Shall we coin Meameamealokka-arrowa? I found it out in your website:https://sites.google.com/site/aarexnumbers/home/mega. not bad. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 01:13, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Yes Aarex (talk) 11:40, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for accepting the number, and i think it should be renamed to meameamealokkapoowa-arrowa instead because it is meameamealokkapoowa arrowed itself not meameamealokka. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 14:16, March 21, 2013 (UTC) wut so wait, your MEGA NUMBERS LIST is just sbiis saibian's pages with a couple of your own numbers tacked on? FB100Z • talk • 21:19, March 21, 2013 (UTC) If you wiew the description of, say, aleph-null on his page, you can notice that it is exactly copy-pasted from the Sbiis' site. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ 21:24, March 21, 2013 (UTC) I edited a few numbers. Aarex (talk) 21:56, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :Even with modification, it's still a copyvio. FB100Z • talk • 22:02, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Hyper-Moser notation If you want that I've continued adding numbers from that page, please separate each number into the line. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ 12:12, March 24, 2013 (UTC) V2 version of Template:Question I have seen that your template, not bad in your efforts, and i made this of the v2 version of your template, the improved version. And it could be useful. Regurds, Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 12:05, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Copyright I noticed that you copied much content from Sbiis site without changes. It's a copyright violation. Please, don't steal content from other peoples' sites. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ 19:49, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Infinities Hi, I have found several errors in your MEGA NUMBERS LIST involving infinities. *\(\omega + 1\): you wrote that "omega and one = lim(1,2,3,4,...,w)". This is not true, \(\omega + 1\) is a successor ordinal and thus isn't the limit of anything. It's the set \(\{1, 2, 3, 4, \ldots, \omega\}\). Similar remarks for \(\omega + 2\), \(\omega 2 + 2\), etc. *\(\varepsilon_1\): Epsilon-one is the second fixed point of \(\alpha \mapsto \omega^\alpha\), so a better visualization is \(\omega \uparrow\uparrow (\omega + 1)\) because it yields \(\omega \uparrow \varepsilon_1 = \omega \uparrow (\omega \uparrow\uparrow (\omega + 1)) = \omega \uparrow\uparrow (1 + \omega + 1) = \omega \uparrow\uparrow (\omega + 1) = \varepsilon_1\). *\(\varepsilon_\text{absolute infinity}\), \(\aleph_\text{absolute infinity}\): Is this a joke? The point of absolute infinity is that you can't get any bigger! FB100Z • talk • 23:28, April 7, 2013 (UTC)